I Never Had A Dream Come True"
by Dark Angel Of Glory
Summary: MICHI!MICHI! Don't read if you don't like Michi!


I NEVER HAD A DREAM COME TRUE  
BY: DARK ANGEL OF GLORY  
(AUTHORS NOTE: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON AND ANY OF IT'S CHARECTERS. THIS IS IN TAI'S POV)  
  
  
The sun shone threw my window gently waking me up with its magical glow.  
I smile to myself thinking about what has happened the past couple of days. One of the things is my team one the   
championships for soccer but the other big thing was Mimi visited.Mimi. That word makes me feel all tingly and   
happy inside. You see I have these special feelings in my heart for Mimi. I don't know if it is love but it's a big  
possibility.I throw my usual get up on and walk towards the kitchen.   
The first person I see is my mom making up another one of her weird concoctions. Then my eyes turn towards my\ dad who is sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee. Kari, my little sister, is the next person I see. She's still racking her brain over if she likes Davis or T.K. better.  
I slump in a chair and poor my self some cereal. I didn't eat much of it. I just sort of swirled it around until it got mushy. But I couldn't help it I was daydreaming about Mimi.  
"Tai where going to be late for school!" If that little monster of a sister didn't yell that in my ear I could still think about Mimi.  
"Yeah ok Kari! Go wait outside" I quickly brushed my teeth, combed my mop of a head, and put on my shoes. When I walk out the door I see Kari halfway down the street walking with T.K. "Hey Kari wait up!" I had to sprint after them in order to catch up with them.  
"Thanks for waiting Kari" Her great response was "Anytime Tai". Boy am I lucky to have such a great sister. But then again she has helped me out a lot so I have to give her credit for that.  
During school I tapped my pencil rapidly on my desk. I couldn't stop thinking about Mimi. She told me to meet her after school. I'm the only one meeting her! I could feel myself getting those mushy feelings inside again. I have to calm myself and start focusing on Algebra…but I don't feel like paying attention.   
When that bell rang I felt like I was riding on cloud nine. I quickly gathered my belongings and ran out the school door. Kari said she would be walking home with Davis so I didn't have to worry. Although she was walking home with Davis so I did have something to worry about.  
When I arrived at the park, where Mimi told me to meet her, I realized I was a bit early. I gathered my thoughts and feelings and pulled myself together before she arrived. Then all of a sudden I saw her. That angel on Earth walking towards me. I felt as if I could just melt in her arms.  
At first there was a bit of silence but then she spoke. "I suppose your wondering why I asked you to met me"  
"Y-Y-Yeah actually I was" O man my voice is getting all shaky! I looked at her. She looked as if she was pondering whether or not to say something.   
"Ok Tai don't say anything until I'm completely finished with what I have to say"  
I agreed completely. I was a bit nervous of what she was going to say.  
"I have feelings for you Tai! It could possibly be love but I'm not sure yet but I just thought you should know this before I go back to New York"  
Those words hit me hard and fast. I kept playing them over and over in my head for awhile until I realized she was just standing there waiting for a reaction.  
"Mimi…I guess I have that same confession to make to you. I feel the exact same way. Our feelings are so alike it's scary." We both just sort of stood there amazed at the others words. Before I knew it Mimi's arms were wrapped around my neck and I was looking straight into her eyes. I slowly and nervously wrapped my arms around her waist. She lifted her hand and gently placed it on my check. I knew what was coming I could see it clearly as our heads got closer and closer. Our lips met. I was in heaven. Her lips were so soft and a bit moist. When we pulled away I traced the outline of her lips with my finger. We embraced in another kiss a bit more forceful then the one before.  
We stayed in the park the rest of the day talking about little things that make us happy. We watched the sunset together wrapped in eachothers arms. When I walked her to the hotel we gave one more kiss. This kiss had a lot of passion in it and we kissed for two whole minutes. But who's counting right? Hehe. When we parted we agreed to meet again tomorrow.  
And man I'll tell you something I might have had dreams but "I Never Had A Dream Come True" until today.  



End file.
